Reflejo
by Break.Silence
Summary: Desde un principio supo que era el elegido. El mejor de todos aquellos ineptos que había entrenado. Era fuerte, astuto, hábil. Llevaba un peso en la espalda; un gran miedo. Y quería terminar con toda esa tortura. Le recordaba alguien: A él mismo. Su perfecto reflejo.


**Personajes:** Bruce Wayne / Batman - Henri Ducard / Ra's al Ghul

**Fandom:** Batman Begins

**Género:** General / One-Shot / Drabble

**Advertencias:** Ninguno de los personajes de Batman (Tanto en películas como en cómics) me pertenece. Todos los derechos a DC Cómics.

**Notas:** Ayer me dio por ver las pelis de Batman y me fue inevitable no hacerme una historia mental de este par. Era necesario desahogarme un rato xDD. Fic basado sólo en las películas (disculpas si se me pasó algún detalle cinematográfico xDD Lo dudo mucho). No pienso entretener a nadie con esta historia. Si fuese así, gracias.. Y no tendrá continuación.

* * *

**Reflejo**

Los ruidos del exterior despertaron su conciencia. Uno, dos, tres golpes. Pausados, duros y fuertes. Se levantó perezosamente de su cómoda cama y encaminó hacia la terraza del gran templo. Tras abrir la ventana, inevitable fue el frío que entró sin restricción alguna. Ducard tomó su pesada chaqueta y la colocó en sus hombros, mientras veía al heredero de la fortuna Wayne tratar de derribar un grueso tronco de árbol.

Llegó a contar hasta cincuenta golpes distintos contra aquel pedazo de madera, que seguía firme enterrado al suelo. Y su vista no se apartaba de Bruce, quien, firme, golpeaba y golpeaba, con la frustración a flor de piel al no lograr su objetivo.

Y se rindió. Tiró el arma lejos y se sentó en el suelo. Secó su sudorosa frente con el torso de la mano. Respiraba con dificultad. Hace un par de horas que trataba de derribar ese maldito árbol de su sitio ¡Pero nada! Nada lo movía, ni siquiera las ramas tenían intención de romperse.

- Sabes que nunca tendrás que enfrentarte a un árbol para lograr justicia, Wayne ¿O crees que algún día vayan a conquistar al mundo? - le dijo el mayor, ahora detrás de él.

- No había nadie en el templo con quien practicar..- se excusó, aún tratando de recuperar el ritmo cardiaco normal – Y usted estaba durmiendo..

- A los enemigos no hay que tenerles clemencia, Bruce – hablo, caminando hacia el arma tirada – Puede que duerman, pero siguen causando mal.. No te engañes.

- No es mi enemigo, Ducard.. Usted no..- dijo, ahora más tranquilo, mirando al de bigotes, expectantes ante su pronta acción.

- Porque sea tu entrenador no te da la libertad de pensar que no te haré daño – contestó el nombrado, ahora con la espada en mano, mirando su reflejo en la hoja.

Bruce se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia él. Y como era de esperar, sin previo aviso se vio acorralado entre la espada y la pared.

- Aún no estás listo para la lección de hoy.. Hay algo en tu mente que te distrae, que te incomoda.

- N-No es nada – trataba de contestar, cuidando de no ser asesinado en el intento.

- No te creo – y empleó mayor fuerza. Wayne gritó, sosteniendo el arma por las manos. Pero no podía más. El ejercicio anterior lo había agotado enormemente. Algo de razón tenía Henri: Un tronco de árbol no era un posible enemigo en su vida. - Estás gastando fuerzas en algo inútil. Lo siento.

- ¡No es nada! - gritó y empujó a la vez, tirando al maestro abruptamente al suelo, ahora con arma en mano. - Tampoco te puedes preocupar por problemas de tu enemigo ¿Sabes?

Guardó silencio. Bruce Wayne mantenía la espada en el pecho del otro, listo para atacar. El frío colaba los huesos, pero ambos hombres estaban inmóviles.

- ¿Sed de venganza otra vez? - alcanzó a decir. El chico retiró su defensa, asombrado. Guardó su armamento en la funda y se retiró del lugar, hacia el templo.

Era obvio que el joven Wayne no iba aceptar tal sentir dentro de él. Sabía que no era un buen camino. No era el camino hacia la justicia. Trataba de reprimir aquel sentimiento de su alma. De su mente. De su corazón.

Y Ducard rió por lo bajo. Era inevitable no recordarse a si mismo hace unos años atrás. Aún no lo quería admitir, pero Bruce Wayne era igual a él. Era su par, su lado b. Su reflejo, a final de cuentas.


End file.
